sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurayami the Porcupine
This page is '''under construction'. Please excuse its currently unfinished state. '' Kurayami is a 22 year old Ablyrian porcupine who resides in the Mobian city of Kriaphus. He is yet to appear in a fan work, although Cyberlink's 2016 fanfic Enter the Shadows will bring his debut. He operates as a lone vigilante, tracking down criminals and protecting others from various threats across Mobius. Appearance Kurayami is an anthropomorphic porcupine, his head and back covered with long, sharp quills. His fur is dark slate grey, with jade green marks located at the end of each of his quills. He has jade green eyes and pale skin, as well as being just slightly taller than average. Biography Early Life Kurayami was born on November 11, 3214 M.Y, in Karos Village, with the birth name Matthias Felix Brekert. This small settlement would also be the place he would spend the first few years of his life. As a baby, toddler and young child, he would live a normal, happy life, with two loving and caring parents. However, everything changed in a heartbeat. In the few years since Kurayami happened to be born, there was much discontent with the failing Ablyrian government. This discontent turned into anger, the anger began leading into bouts of violence. Eventually, a large anarchist group simply known as the Brotherhood declared rebellion against the government of Ablyria, who responded with military action. Very soon, the planet was torn into civil war. With tens of thousands of lives being endangered by the crisis, many residents of war zones began escaping to find new homes with their families. The Blue Forest, which held the village where Kurayami lived, began serving as a haven for these people. He observed these new arrivals, moved by tales of the hurt and suffering they were experiencing. Eventually, he was taken to Mobius by his family, where he would spend many hours exploring the fascinating zones around him. The Team Shockwave Era At the age of 11, along with some friends and relatives, Kurayami began what would later be known as Team Shockwave. The very first intention was to create the team as part of various "games" they would play, but this would go on to become a small group dedicating to keeping the local zones in check. The founding members were Kurayami, Voltage, Aqua (character belongs to former friend) and Fluoro (character belongs to friend). In three years time, Team Shockwave had grown to two dozen members, and were well and truly into serious operations. During this time, Kurayami would both meet another close friend (Kaori) and spark a rivalry with Equinox. Missions done by Team Shockwave during this time involved solving various mysteries, continuing to patrol certain zones for suspicious activity and helping Mobians with various tasks. More coming soon. Personality Kurayami's alignment is Chaotic Good, meaning he takes kind and benevolent actions for the good of others, but has little regard for authority or the law. He is usually very quiet and thoughtful, appearing almost cold at times, although inside he is a kind-hearted person who strives to protect those around him. However, he does not live without weaknesses. In stressful times, Kurayami can snap very easily at those around him. Trivia * Kurayami's name is derived from the Japanese word 暗闇, meaning "darkness" or "the dark". This is a reference to his power of umbrakinesis, the ability to control darkness. * Kurayami's theme is the instrumental song "Inertia" produced by Culprate and co-produced by Habstrakt. Category:Characters Category:Porcupines Category:Male Category:SilverCyberlink's Characters Category:Age 22 Category:Umbrakinetics Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good